Want to Need You
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: One night was all he needed to know he wanted to be with her forever. One night was all it took to know she needed him. The only thing standing in the way was each other. SeamusHermione.


_**Authors Note:**__ My entry for the Twin Exchange July Challenge. I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

_

**Want to Need You

* * *

**

His arms shook, as he loomed over her, their breaths mingling as she nuzzled at his nose, urging him closer to her puffy lips, practically begging him to kiss her again. He could deny her nothing as his tongue traced the delectable pink pillows, surging his tongue inside as he pressed his hips harder into hers.

Their bodies sank deeply into the mattress, her legs wrapping higher around his waist, placing her most intimate parts against his straining arousal. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her wet heat slide against him, inviting him to do all the things he had dreamed about doing to her for years.

"Hermione," he whispered her name, pressing his cheek against hers as he gathered her closer, reaching between them to feel her readiness, suppressing his grin when he heard her shuddering moan, followed by his own name spilling from her lips.

She bucked against his hand, her nails racking down his back and knew then that she was just as desperate for this as he was.

Rising back on to his elbows, he looked her in the eye as he slowly entered her warmth, groaning as her walls clutched around him. Her back arched in pleasure, but she kept eye contact the entire time, her honeyed gaze showing none of the signs of the Firewhisky they had drunk earlier.

When he had seen her across the room at Harry's birthday party he had taken the bold step to offer her a drink, content to remain friends despite the crush he hoped was just a by product of their Hogwarts days. But as she'd stood there with him, generally enjoying each other's company he had begun to hope that perhaps too she felt something for him.

What he hadn't expected was that she would later invite him up to her room or that it would end in this situation at all. So now he looked down at her beneath him, her wild curls thrown across the pillow, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as he slowly thrust in and out of her willing body and he had to wonder how he had managed to get so lucky.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he whispered as he leant down to kiss her again, feeling a tug in his chest as she smiled at the words.

Her fingernails made their path down his back again, kneading into his backside encouragingly before settling on the backs of his thighs, her hands following the movements of his deliberate movements into her body.

He increased his pace, spurred on by encouraging noises and the words that told him that this was exactly what she wanted too. Kissing her deeply he changed his angle and her cries soared as he hit the pleasure spot deep within her clutching folds.

Pressing her deeper into his bed, he lost himself in the feel of her coming undone around him, using her release to find his own as their cries of ecstasy echoed throughout his room.

Afterward, he lay there with her in his arms, her head nestled under his chin, her body folded into his chest. He was more content than he had been in years and to have this woman in his arms he was also happier than he had felt in a long time.

"I'm so glad I offered you that drink tonight," he murmured, kissing her soft curls.

"Me too," she replied, smiling against him as her eyes drifted closed. He listened as she slowly went to sleep, still in awe that she wanted him too. With that thought in mind he let his eyes close and he followed her into slumber.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone.

* * *

"You know, for someone who hid from Death Eaters for months at a time, ya really are terrible at avoiding a person."

"How did you get in here Seamus?" Hermione said without lifting her head from where it bent studiously over her desk. There was all manner of books, parchment and miscellaneous stationary strewn around her, but this was in sharp contrast to the almost sterile feel the rest of her apartment had.

"You use the same trick me Da does, leaves a key under the mat. I figured you'd have the door warded against spells like _Alohamora_," he replied, his voice almost devoid of emotion.

"Since you were so clever figuring out how to get in here, then you can do the same to show yourself out. I'm busy, please just go away," she replied, showing no reaction to his revelations of breaking and entering.

"That's not what you were saying to me last night," he quipped from the doorway, "You remember last night, don't ya?"

Heaving a deep sigh, she finally looked up, meeting his pale gaze for a moment before her eyes turned to study the overly floral pattern of the outdated wallpaper. She couldn't bring herself to meet those blue eyes, to remember how deeply she had looked into them while he had done the same to hers.

"Last night was last night. I thought I explained that to you in my letter?"

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked her, holding up the letter in question, it's seal unbroken, it's envelope worn from travelling in his pocket

Her eyes opened wide before darting back to his quickly, "What… what is that?" she asked, her voice breathy now.

"The letter you sent me," he replied, flinging it on her desk amidst her other papers, "If I am going to be dumped, I at least want it to be in person, not in some carefully worded letter sent by owl," the first hint of anger crept into the Irishman's voice.

"How can I dump you when we were never really together in the first place?" she asked, no hint of malice in her voice. She sounded tired.

"I'm not talking about school-yard boyfriend, girlfriend stuff here Hermione. I'm talking about you and me and what happened last night. I don't just make love to any girl, you know," He stated, running his fingers through his hair, "and I thought you were better than this, but I woke up this mornin' and you were gone."

"Please Seamus, don't do this," she whispered, tears now glistening in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you did. Didn't you hear me last night? Or this morning? Didn't it occur to you that I wasn't just sayin' those things to get into your pants, that I actually meant it?"

"Of course it occurred to me, and that's why I had to leave," she said, her voice pleading as the tears started to well over.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" he asked, frowning as he fought between wanting to be angry with her and wanting to comfort her. This was not what he had been expecting.

"It means that I know how much last night meant to you and I don't want to ruin what we had before. We're friends Seamus, I don't want to loose that," she implored, wiping at the tears on her cheeks before shuffling more papers on her desk.

He watched her do this before something in him snapped, he strode across the room, gripped her wrists across the desk and pulled her up from the chair until her face was inches from his.

"Nothing you do could ruin the way I have felt about you for years, and last night did anything but ruin it. I don't know about you Hermione, but I need you and nothing but your word will stop me from feeling this way." He stared into her eyes in silent challenge, waiting for her to say the words that would force him away.

"Seamus, I…," she began, swallowing hard as her eyes darted between his lips and his insistent gaze, "I want you too," she confessed, in a whisper.

His heart seemed to give a lurch at her words.

"Say that again," he demanded, inching closer over the desk, daring to hope that she was saying exactly what he needed to hear.

"I want you too," she repeated, "I guess I just got scared this morning and I'm sorry, I thought things would be easier if I just pretended that nothing…" but she didn't get to finish because his lips were claiming hers with a passion equal to what they had shared the night before.

She slowly inched her way around the desk until they were wrapped firmly around each other, only then did he pull away.

"You mean it, you're not just saying this because I want you to?" he asked.

Smiling, she shook her, "I mean it. I want you, I want to _need_ you and I want to forget that this morning ever happened. Just last night, please?"

Seamus didn't answer, just picked her up in his arms and found the quickest past to her bed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
